


throne of glass lemon

by Lemon_Lord



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Lord/pseuds/Lemon_Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after dorian tries to rape Celeana chaol saves Celeana,  he takes her back to his room and they have some sexy time together. this is my first lemon, please not that this could be shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	throne of glass lemon

**Author's Note:**

> my first lemon, i have only read up to book 2

Celeana:  
i smiled at my reflection in a shallow pond, the wing blowing my hair around. The feeling of joy is overpowering, i feel like for once in my life i'm not just anyone. i'm the king's champion, i'm in love with Chaol, i'm not sure he feels the same. the way he smiles at me when i make a dumb joke makes my heart flutter . i saw a flicker of movement by the corner of my eye and snapped my head around, quickly unsheathing my sword and crouch low, ready to attack. there in all of his glory stood dorian, the prince.  
hey" he mutters with a shy smile. i throw a small smile back. putting my sword back and looking at the pond. dorian slowly walked up to me and turned me around.  
"what" i snapped at him, not in the mood for any of his banter. he looked deep into my eyes, me being me i held his gaze, it was full of.. lust?  
"you look ravishing" he stated huskily. i shuddered out of disgust. he obviously took it wrongly as he smirked and pulled me forward, too shocked to respond i fell into him. he roughly groped my ass, his hard member poking my inner thigh.  
"get off me" i shouted in disgust. he licked my neck and bit it roughly, i cried out in pain.  
"i know you don't mean that" he said while slowly grinding into me. i clawed at him trying to get away. SHIT. i must have dropped my sword and i fucking sist bring any other stuff. he threw me to the floor and stripped me off my clothes, tearing them up. he gripped my breast in his hands and tugged it. i screamed and struggled, he hit me over the head and took off his clothes quickly. he shoved his undergarments into my mouth while i was disorientated. he loomed over me penis at the ready but before he could do anything he was on the ground, out cold.  
over him stood chaol, i have never been so happy to see him. i spat out dorians undergarments and curled into myself. feeling the magnitude of what almost happened crash onto my shoulders. i sobbed into my legs. i felt something wrap around me. i looked up to see chaol with a look of sadness over his face. he wrapped me up into his arms and let me cry there. when i finally sobered up he lifted me up. gently bringing me into the castle and into his room, he set up a bath quickly and carried me over to the baisen. he let me sit on the edge and put my feet in.  
"are you ok" chaol asked with a frown.  
"i am thanks to you" i sent him a small smile.  
"if you need help just call for me" chaol said with a light blush. he left to the other room, i could hear his movements from the other side of the door. i slipped of the cloak and went into the water, my whole body shuddering from the heat. i washed myself thoroughly before realising i'd need held with me hair.  
"chaol can you help me with my hair" i shouted to him, i put my chest underwater. he walked in eyes diverted from my body. i sighed "my arms were hurt and i can't really lift them without feeling like shit" he nodded and sat at the edge of the tub, he grabbed my hair and some soap, he gently massaged the soap into my skull, i let out a soft moan. he chuckled slightly and leaned next to my ear, his mouth gently brushing against my ear.  
" you like that huh" he said huskily into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. my cheeks burned red. "look Celeana... i think im in love with you, when i heard your screams i ran as quickly as i could" he moved back. putting his head in his hands. "i'm so sorry i couldn't come earlier" he quietly sobbed. me heart shattered. i turned around and got out of the tub, not caring is was nude. all that mattered in that moment was him. i kneeled infront of him and gently lifted his chin up. i gently kissed him, pressing his cheek, my eyes fluttering closed. i felt the salty tang of tears on his lips. he gently pulled me into his lap, his hands pressed up against my back, slowly racing my scars. every second i fell harder for him. he held me like i was made of glass. i pulled away gently and set my forehead on his.  
"you saved me" i mutter. he looked into my eyes and slowly caressed my cheek. i leaned into his touch. i leaned in slowly kissing him again. i pressed myself into him. my hand gently tugging his hair. he moaned and pulled me closer to him. he licked my lips for entrance and i accepted immediately, his loug found its way in and explored my mouth. he lifted me up gently and brought me to the bedroom. he set me down and crawled on top of me, never breaking the kiss.  
i tugged at his tunic, he got the message and got off me, tugging his cloths off, i stared at his long hard member and blushed. he climbed on top of me and kissed my neck. he pulled away and went down to my core and looked at me, i nod. mis mouth flies to my entrance. he licks my folds slowly, i bit back a moan. he looked me in the eye and dove his tongue into my throbbing core. i bite back my moan once again as my back arches in ecstasy. obviously knowing i was biting back my moans he brought his to my core, rubbing my core while he curled his tongue around. i moan his name out, no longer able to hold back. i claw the sheets. he pulls away with a slight smirk on his face.  
"tastey" he stated while licking his lips. he brought his member to my core "are you sure about this?" he asked me. looking deep into my eyes. i nod at him. he gently thrust into me, i shout out in pain, chaol placed his lips on mine. the pain dulled, i pulled away.  
"i'm ready" i said with a seductive smile. he slowly started to thrust, the first few thrusts were painful, a few tears slipped out of my eyes. he kissed them away, suddenly pleasure took over my body. i moaned chaol name out. he started thrusting faster, moaning out my name.  
"im about to cumm" i moan out, he thrusts sped up. i moaned out as i reached my climax. he flipped me over and thrust into me from behind. he hit a spot that made me moan his name out loudly. he noticed and continued to hit that spot. "im going to cumm again" i moaned out.  
"me too" he grunted out. his thrusts became sloppier, i hit my climax and screamed his name. he soon pulled out and cumed onto my back. i flipped around and lay chaol beneath me, i seductively crawled down to his member i looked into his eyes and kissed his member with a butterfly kiss, me moaned out my name. "c-Celeana please" he begged me. i brought my mouth down on his member, swirling my tongue around his member. he moaned loudly. he took my hair in his fist and made my head move quicker. he suddenly released into my mouth, i swallowed it quickly. chaol brought me back up to him, he gently kissed me.  
"i love you Celeana" he said with a small smile.  
"and i love you chaol" stated. he hugged me close to him, as if i would disappear into thin air any moment. i slowly drifted off, the memories still fresh in my mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it


End file.
